You Seem Familiar
by Insane Joker
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive had another fiancé before Lizzie. He sees her again when they are both partnered up for an investigation. What if he remembers her and she doesn't? What will he do? -BTW first story Rating may change to M idk yet
1. -Flashback-

_Three children were all playing along happily. Two girls and one boy. One was the young Ciel Phantomhive, one was the young Elizabeth Midford and finally another young girl, Alice Elsword. Elizabeth was in a frilly yellow dress with a sweetheart neckline, puffy at the shoulders, and long sleeves that puff out at the wrist. Ciel was in a standard white button up with black common shorts for boys. Alice was in a red dress with lace and sleeves that puff out at the forearm. Alice was Ciel's arranged fiancé at the time and Elizabeth did not like it one bit. _

_"Ciel do you like Alice as your fiancé", asked Elizabeth._

_ "I don't know", said Ciel._

_ "Would it be better if it was me because I'm better than her."_

_ "Yeah I guess."_

_ "So let's tell our mother that Alice is mean and we should be together."_

_ "Ok."_

_ Elizabeth and Ciel both went to their parents to tell them their decision._

_ "Mom I want Lizzie to be my fiancé not Alice",said Ciel_

_ "Why Ciel",said Rachel Phantomhive._

_ "She is not better than Lizzie."_

_ "Ok if that's what you want."_

_ Rachel spoke to Alice's and Elizabeth's parents about the new arrangement. The all agreed to it. Elizabeth smirked at her triumph over Ciel. Alice had tears in her mismatched colored eyes, one red one blue. She went to her parents when they told her it's time to go. SHe held her mother's hand tears streaming down her porcelain face._


	2. The Letter

It was a sunny day in England. The sky was cloudy yet some sunlight streamed through. A young girl no older than 13 was working in her study managing sales of her company. It was none other than Alice Elseword, head of Elseword Teas and Tea Sets. She changed since she was a child. Her solid black hair grew longer, her blue eye was covered with an eye patch due to her Faustian Contract and the sign of the contract lies on her left blue eye, her snow white skinned stayed flawless and perfect, but her personality and tastes in clothes changed. She wasn't the cheerful little girl that was very emotional, she is now cold and harsh, not caring what happens. Her beloved parents were murdered in front of her. They were slaughtered before her eyes and she wanted revenge and formed a contract with a demon, Michael. She was the childhood friend of the infamous Ciel Phantomhive, but due to her traumatic event she forgot who he was. She buried herself in her work and hired new people to work in her mansion. Michael did all the things needed and found the perfect people for the positions. Bella, the housemaid, William known better as Billy, the gardener, Jason the cook and Sebastian the former head butler of the Elseword household. She was wearing black dress shorts that went up mid-thigh, knee high black boots with big white bows on the top of the boots, a classic button up shirt, a big black bow around the neck and a black vest button up all the way to match the outfit. She doesn't wear dresses anymore ever since her parents died. People can't believe Alice is the head of the Elseword company. She did not care, all she wanted was to hold her parents company up and make it reach high upon success. She also doubled as the Queen's Joker. The trump card of a deck of cards. She helped gather information and clean up the cases and solve them. "Miss, you have a letter", said Michael. "Let me see", said Alice. She took the letter and sliced through the top with a knife. The letter was from the queen.

Dear Alice Elseword, I want you to work with Ciel Phantomhive on a case. You two will be investigating the secret investigation of P.A.N.D.R.A. I am still suspicious that they are still alive. Find and dispose of them. Once you read this letter, dispose of it at once.

Signed, The Queen

Alice finished reading, she lit the letter on fire and threw it out the window to see it disappear. She sighed. She hates working with oother people because it's so troublesome to collaborate with the person to work with.

"Michael, get the carriage", ordered Alice.

"Yes miss, but where are we going to", inquired Michael.

"The Phantomhives." "Yes Miss."

~At the Phantomhives~

Ciel Phantomhive was also gorged in his work. He grew older since the accident that made Elizabeth his fiancé. The bubbly girl was much displeasure to him. He sighed.

"Master you got a letter", said Sebastian.

"Give it to me", answered Ciel.

He opened it with a letter knife.

Dear Ciel Phantomhive, I want you to work with Alice Elseword \on a case. You two will be investigating the secret investigation of P.A.N.D.R.A. I am still suspicious that they are still alive. Find and dispose of them. Once you read this letter, dispose of it at once.

Signed, The Queen

"Sebastian, dispose of this letter at once", said Ciel.

"Yes young master", answered Sebastian.

Ciel sighed. It has been such a long time since he saw Alice. They never kept in contact after that day. He wondered how she was doing. He sighed and heard the door knock. He heard Sebastian get it and let the guest in. When Ciel came downstairs to see who it was, he couldn't believe his eyes.

\- Authors note Hello peoples this is my first story I hope you like it please read rate favorite and follow me


	3. Reunion?

Ciel couldn't believe his eyes. The girl in front of him was Alice, the girl in his childhood 9 years ago. She changed so much from his eyes. Her raven black hair grew longer, her blue eye was covered by an eye patch and he wondered why. She didn't wear a dress but boy clothes. She walked to the drawing room with a man with burgundy eyes and white hair following her in a butler uniform. Sebastian led the way as if she didn't know where it was. He remembered how they both used to play in the estate and she would know where all of the rooms are, but she doesn't seem like herself though. He sighed. He joined all of them in the drawing room. He sat across from Alice and looked at her face. The cheerfulness in her eyes was gone and replaced by emotionless eyes.

"Alice, how have you been", asked Ciel.

"Do not address me by my first name. As I recall I have not met you before in my life", answered Alice.

"But do you not remember me?"

"No I do not. Maybe we have a long time ago but it must have flew by my mind."

"Okay. But don't you remember me or Elizabeth when we were younger?"

"But I do recall this was a meeting of business not of personal matters."

"Of course. Do you know anything of P.A.N.D.R.A?"

"Yes I do. I was kidnapped by them a long time ago and was saved by Michael here."

"What were they doing?"

"They were doing experiments on the children they kidnap and test them out to their limits."

"Do you remember what they looked like?"

"No Michael here destroyed their facility after saving me."

"Oh look at the time. Would you to like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you. It's a kind offer but I must decline for I have other things to do. Have a good night Lord Phantomhive."

With that said Alice Elseword left the Phantomhive Estate and went back to her own. She sat in the carriage thinking about what he said. She doesn't recall meeting him of any sort. They arrived at the estate and f0und everything still in tip top shape. She asked Michael to look up the Phantomhives and realized something she never did before.


	4. One Of Those Boring Days

Alice looked at the past documents in her hands in disbelief. She was the previous fiancé of Ciel Phantomhive before it was switched to Elizabeth Midford. She never thought this was possible and it could have been correct that she met Phantomhive before. This proves that they have but she does not remember. She just brushed it off and took a bath and went to bed. The next morning, she woke up with the familiar scent of her favorite tea. It was Earl Grey tea with sugar and milk. She picked up the cup and sipped it gracefully.

"What do plans do we have today Michael", Alice asked.

"Firstly we have another meeting with Lord Phantomhive followed by your studies then your musical lessons on the piano, violin and cello", answered Michael.

"Hah. It's one of those busy days."

"Yes it is and lets get you dressed up my lady."

"Of course."

Michael helped Alice get dressed into her daily clothes. She was put into black shorts that go up to mid-thigh, a white button down, a black vest, a red blazer over it that reaches a bit below mid thigh, a big red bow on her collar around her neck, thigh high socks with knee high boots with a red bow at the tops and her eye patch. She went down stairs for breakfast. She ate it without a moments glance as her servants were standing in a strict manner behind her. She wiped her mouth and went outside to the carriage. The ride was peaceful. She looked outside with dull eyes as the scenery goes. Not long they arrived at the estate. She got out and was greeted by Sebastian.

"Good morning Lady Elseword", said Sebastian.

She nodded at him.

"Lord Phantomhive is waiting for you in the drawing room."

She went into the manor and another carriage came right after she went in.

"Oh dear. We have an unexpected guest arriving."


	5. Ugh It's her Wait, Who?

Alice was in the drawing room with Phantomhive. The atmosphere around them was tense so Ciel but perfectly normal to Alice. She sipped the jasmine tea that she was given in silence. Ciel kept on glancing at her to see what reaction she was going to have. Before he was going to say what he was going to say, someone burst into the room.

"CIELLLLLLL", screamed an irritating voice.

A blonde in a puffy pink dress with multiple bows and lace that Alice wanted to throw up at the sight of it. The blonde was no other than Elizabeth Midford. Her corkscrew pigtails still the same since they were little but Alice still did not remember who they were.

"Ciel I missed you so much", said Elizabeth.

"You saw me yesterday. How can you still miss me", said Ciel.

"If am interrupting anything here, I might as well take my leave", said Alice.

"No Lady Elseword. We still have business to discuss about."

"Of course"

"Ciel why are calling a boy lady?"

"Elizabeth I suppose you remember Alice Elseword from our childhood do you not?"

"Yes I do. What vile clothing she is wearing. She should be wearing a cute dress right now."

"No thank you. I like the choice of clothing I have on now."

"Oh silly the clothes you are wearing are for boys. Come with me I'll give you a cute dress to change into."

Elizabeth merely dragged Alice to the guest room where all of her dresses were in Phantomhive manor. Alice broke free of her grip and sat back down.

"First of all Lady Midford I do not recall ever seeing you in my whole life. Second of all do not touch me. Third of all I will never wear a dress as long as I live for they hold bad memories of the past that I do not want to see ever again", said Alice in a firm cold voice.

"But we were childhood friends and I got Ciel as my fiancé after convincing him.", said Elizabeth.

"I only know I was the former fiancé of Lord Phantomhive but d not recall us being friends. I am taking my leave. Lord Phantomhive it was a pleasure staying here but we must reschedule another meeting soon."

"Yes we will. Have a nice day Lady Elseword."

Alice left he manor after that hectic situation.

Meanwhile in the Phantomhive Manor.

"Ciel, why did you have her over", asked Elizabeth. "I don't like her. She changed too much and she doesn't smile anymore."

"She was only over for business that has to be completed," answered Ciel.

"She is a poor excuse of a proper lady. She shouldn't be with you your mine Ciel."

"Elizabeth I think you should go home I am quit busy today and Alice is not a topic to be speaking about. A lot of things change a person especially if they lost their parents."

Ciel got up and walked upstairs to his study. While Elizabeth sat in the lonely drawing room by herself, she hated the fact that Ciel cared a bit more for Alice than herself. She went outside to her carriage and cried all the way home.

Keep on reading favoriting following nd give this story some reviews :3


	6. The Truth Behind Her Eyes

Alice sighed at the memory of seeing Elizabeth again. She still does not remember her memories of the past except when she met Michael. Her childhood past was forgotten and override with her memories of her parents death. She lost her two precious people in her whole life it was saddening. From that day on she locked away her emotions and lost her smile. She forgot how it feels to truly smile and be happy. The memory of her parents' death was still fresh in her memory as if it just happened.

_ -Flashback- _

"_Mommy, daddy. Where are you", said a little young Alice. _

_The Elseword manor was dark and creepy. Alice was scared for what is to become. There was a raging storm outside. The lightning giving an eerie glow in the manor as she went from room to room looking for her parents. She heard two different voices in the drawing rom and there were her parents. She was going to go in and get them but there a man there. She hid behind the wall that leads to the drawing room. She could not hear what the man or what her parents were saying. The next move shocked her the most. The unknown man decapitated her mom then slit her dad's throat. She was sobbing quietly so the man wouldn't hear her. The man then broke the window and left the manor. _

_"NOOOOOOO. MOMMYYYYY. DADDYYYYYY", screamed Alice._

_ -End-_

Alice felt a tear run down her cheek. It has been awhile since she cried. She stared at the work in front of her not willing to do anymore. She got up and went outside to walk around the garden. The black and white roses were in tiptop shape and in full bloom. This made Alice's lips curve up but not much only into a straight line. There was a maze further at the back of the garden. This made her feel more at ease since the maze lets her wander around to find her prized spot in the middle. She knew the way like the back of her hand. In the middle was a bush of her favorite red roses. There was a fountain in the middle also where she could sit or lay down to think. Michael suddenly appeared next to her.

"Miss you have an unexpected guest", he said.

"And who might it be", Alice answered.

"Lord Phantomhive."

"Hah. Let's get to it."

They both went back to the manor to see Sebastian and Ciel waiting in the drawing room. They both looked at her as she took her seat down across from them. Her eyes still held emotion.

"Lord Phantomhive, what brings you here today after that tedious encounter with your fiancé", said Alice.

"We still need to solve this case", said Ciel. "But before we do. How do you not remember me after all these years."

"My mind was plague by memories of my parents' death so I have seem to forgot the rest of my memories."

"Maybe this will help you remember. Sebastian. Michael. Do you 2 mind stepping out for a moment."

Sebastian did as he was told and Alice nodded her head so he could go. Ciel made his move and shocked Alice to no end.


	7. Elizabeth or Alice

After the two butlers left, Ciel and Alice were left alone in the drawing room. Ciel got up and walked around to Alice n the other side whereas Alice stayed put sitting in her perfect posture looking at him curious of what he was going to do. He went up in front of her and placed his arms on the armchair's armrests surrounding Alice. He leaned over her slowly moving towards her face.

"Lord Phantomhive, what are you-" she didn't get to finish her sentence since Ciel planted his lips on hers.

She was wide eyed and she remembered how when they were little they gave each other their first kiss. Ciel noticed she wasn't responding and pushed a bit more. He licked her bottom lip earning a soft almost silent moan from her. She broke away after that.

"You shouldn't be doing this Lord Phantomhive", said Alice with her face a bit flush.

"And why not", asked Ciel.

"You have a fiancé so you shouldn't be playing around with other women."

"But you do not understand. I never wanted Elizabeth as my fiancé. She just changed it by convincing me."

That last sentence struck a chord in Alice. She now remembers everything. She remember how Elizabeth convinced him and she went hme with teary eyes and that was the day before her parents murder and when she was kidnapped.

"I see now. I was your former fiancé. I would like you back but then who would Elizabeth go to?"

"She can go to that brat Trancy instead."

"I never liked Elizabeth and her attitude towards me. She never liked me either."

"Do you want me back?"

Alice smirked at that line.

"We'll see."

"Alright."

"Give me time and I'll decide later. For now let's just focus on business."

"We'll reschedule another day and I'm going to take my leave now."

"I'll see again Lord Phantomhive."

"Good day Lady Elseword."

With that said Ciel gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving and taking Sebastian away from and intense glare battle with Michael. Sebastian smirked at his young master knowing what he did to the lady.


	8. PANDRA Strikes

Alice was in her study doing her work when suddenly the window of her study was smashed into pieces. It was P.A.N.D.R.A. They grabbed her and covered her mouth with a cloth and tied her up. The quickly went out the window with Alice as their main priority to take. Michael was coming in for the young mistress' afternoon tea. When he went in, she was gone and the window was broken.  
Alice woke up groggy from the drug they put on her. She noticed it was the same facility she was in 10 years ago. She hated the fact that she was back in it.  
"Don't bother trying to call for help", said an oh so familiar voice. "This facility does not let anyone through."  
"Or so you think", said Alice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Michael come get me."  
"Silly little girl. Not even the best can get in here."  
"Or you think it is."  
With that said Michael appeared next to Alice and untied her bindings.  
"Impossible. They should have detected him."  
"Oh you mean those measly guards of yours , they are all dead."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Michael, kill them all and burn down this place."  
"Yes your majesty."  
Within in minutes everyone was slaughtered and the place was in flames burning to the ground. This made Alice smirk a bit before it disappeared.  
"Michael, take me to the Phantomhives. They are the nearest to this piece of trash," said Alice.  
"Yes your majesty," said Michael.  
Michael lifted Alice in a bridal position and carried her all the way to Phantomhive manor. when they got to the front, Alice was put down by Michael and she knocked on the door. Sebastian answered the door.  
"Lady Elseword, of what pleasure do we have you here for", asked Sebastian.  
"I need to talk to Lord Phantomhive about the case", she answered.  
Sebastian nodded and brought her upstairs to Ciel's study. She walked in without knocking since this was an emergency.  
"Lady Elseword, what happened to you", asked Ciel.  
"I was kidnapped by P.A.N.D.R.A and the case is closed," said Alice.  
"What do you mean the case is closed?"  
"Michael killed the members of the association and burned their facility to the ground."  
"That is good. You look weary would you like to stay here for the night?"  
"Thank you for the offer. I would gladly accept it."  
"Sebastian take her and Michael to the guests quarters."  
Sebastian brought the two of them to separate rooms and prepared a bath for Alice and a change of clothes for her. Ciel walked out of his study and into the bathroom without checking if anyone was in there and he was in for the shock of his life.

Thank you people for the 300+ reads on this story. Keep on reading commenting and favorite it ^_^


	9. Embarassment

Ciel walked into the occupied bathroom mindlessly thinking there was no one in there and Sebastian left the bath on. When he walked in, he saw Alice in the tub in bliss. He felt heat rush to his face and he felt blood coming to his nose. He hurriedly close the door quietly to get away from the scene. He rushed to his study so Alice wouldn't suspect anything, but little did he know that Alice already knew he peeped ne her. She smirked since she can tease him about it. Ciel sat down in his chair and sighed in relief that Alice didn't notice. He felt his pants getting tighter when his mind kept on replaying the scene from before. He looked down and his little friend was up and alive. His face flushed red as he was a bout to take care of it. Alice got out of the bath and put n the clothes laid out for her, which were a pair of black shorts that go mid-thigh, a long sleeve button down, a purple bow and a purple outer jacket with knee high black boots with large purple bows on the top. She brushed her long raven hair and then walked to Ciel's study. She first put her ear on the door and heard some lewd noises made by the earl. She smirked and then barged into the room. He looked up and his face turned tomato red.

"Lord Phantomhive, how dare you walk into a lady while they were bathing", said Alice.

"B-b-but I didn't mean to Lady Elseword", said Ciel.

"Oh really, then explain those lewd noises I heard when I was outside your study?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to. I had to take care of something."

"So dirty Lord Phantomhive. I never thought you was this sexually active."

"U-u-u-uh."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Such a man like yourself also."

Ciel was loss for words at this moment. He was tomato red from the whole encounter. Alice walked up to his desk and leaned over enough to give him a kiss on the lips and leaned more to his ear.

"Break off the engagement with Elizabeth. I have made my decision", said Alice with a smirk on her face.

With that said Alice left the study and to look for her butler. Ciel still sat in the same position and his face beet red and still horny, but he was mentally jumping for joy when Alice said that. When he snapped back to reality, he realized he still had to take care of his little friend.


	10. Such a Mad Little Girl

Elizabeth couldn't wait to go to Ciel's manor. She received a letter from him that she and her mother were to visit them. She happily picked a cute little dress to wear. She picked a yellow puffy dress with many frills and lace. She heard her mother's strict call from her mother to get to the carriage. She got in happily and couldn't sit still in the carriage.

When they got there, they were to immediately to go to the study. Elizabeth thought it was weird that they were summoned to the study immediately. When they entered, Ciel was at his desk with a hard and stoic expression on. Elizabeth frowned at this, she thought he was supposed to be smiling and happy right now since she was here and not that Elseword girl.

"Aunt Francis, Elizabeth, I would like to break off the engagement with Elizabeth", said Ciel.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she just heard. She tried so hard to make him like her but it was no use and now coming to this.

"And why would you like to break off this engagement", asked Francis Midford.

"I would like to be reengaged with my former fiancé before it was changed to Lady Midford here."

"I see. It will do."

"It's agreed. The engagement is off. You may go now."

Elizabeth was on the verge of tears. She didn't want the engagement to break ff. She loved Ciel, but the truth just smacked her in the face that he does not feel the same. He felt more towards the Elseword girl. This made her blood boil. He was supposed to be hers. He was to only love her, but he only sees her as just a cousin. She started to cry. Loud sobs were heard from her and Her mother pulled her away from the study. She saw Alice in the hallway walking to Ciel's study. Her mind started to buzz about why Alice was here. She walked towards Alice ready to kill her but Alice saw right through and side stepped from Elizabeth who tried to lunge at her. Her mother saw the commotion and scolded Elizabeth for not being a proper lady. Elizabeth broke down and her mother dragged her back to the carriage ready outside. Alice merely just shrugged at what happened and made her way to her destination.


	11. Going To Town

Alice made her way to Ciel's study. She just walked in not caring if she knocked or not. Ciel jumped up from his paperwork in surprise. He regained his composure quickly as Alice closes the door and makes her way to his desk.

"So tell my why Elizabeth tried to kill me", asked Alice.

"I told her the engagement was off and she was mad", replied Ciel.

"Such a short temper she has. Still the same from when she was little. Not much of a surprise,"

"True but she grown up to a fencing genius."

"Who claimed her to be the fencing genius."

"Her mother."

"If you forgot, I was the genius in fighting in any style. From fencing to hand to hand combat."

"But you are a mere lady."

"But who said a lady cannot fight like a man can or better."

"No one..."

"Exactly. Also I play mindgames. I mess with people's heads for fun. I need to go to Nina Hopkins for new clothes."

"Of course. I'll get Sebastian to get the carriage."

Ciel and Alice went outside to the carriage brought by Michael and Sebastian. They both got in and Sebastian and Michael started to have a creepy smiling contest with a killer aura around them, but who's going to notice. The carriage ride was peaceful with Ciel staring at Alice and Alice looking out the window. They arrive at Nina's in a couple of minutes. When they went in, Nina attacked Alice with a hug.

"Ohhhh Lady Elseword. Your here. What can I do for my favorite customer", asked Nina.

"I need some new clothing. Couple of button downs, shorts, blazers, corsets, etc you know the usual" answered Alice.

"Of course. Come on so I can measure you."

"Wait Alice-",started Ciel.

"Yes I know of her love to molest people when she measures them."

With that said, Alice was getting herself measured and Ciel was waiting for her with Sebastian and Michael. They heard the bell ring from the door signaling someone came in. Ciel took his eyes the minute he saw the person.


End file.
